Hetalia Fanfic Collection 1
by 3m83r
Summary: A collection of fanfics I had written in the past few weeks. My Christmas gift from me to all of the people who follow me. :) Genres range from romance, humor, and hurt/comfort, since I can only put two genres in.
1. Caught In The Sexual Act (AmeriPan)

3m83r here! It's that time of year again, and what better to celebrate it than with a collection of fanfics I've written up during the school semester? (*^^)v

This is a Christmas gift for my girlfriend, NellieEllie, who's been an amazing girlfriend, as well as all of you!

I hope that you enjoy the fanfics in this collection, and please remember to rate and review! (=^・^=)

Prompt: Japan catches America in the act of taking care of "Florida."

* * *

"Oh… Oh god, Japan… You're so… so tight…"

Japan hadn't meant to stay and listen to his husband do… sexual things alone while he was (presumably) out of earshot. He was only there to remind America that it was his turn to take out the trash today. He just didn't expect to come upon anything like this.

"Hah… You like that, huh, Japan…?"

He would never admit this to America out loud, but he sounded so… so _damn_ sexy when he growled in that low tone he always had during sex. He couldn't help but ghost his finger over the growing bulge in his pants as he listened intently to America's seductive words.

But he couldn't allow himself to be swayed that easily. He'd just wait for America to be done, and that was that, right?

If he could be honest, it was a bit… annoying to listen to America have fun without him, as ashamed as he would be to admit this. America should only be moaning for him.

He threw open the door to the bedroom and was met with the squeak of a flustered America staring at him with his lower regions covered messily by the bedsheets.

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing, Japan?!" America squealed, his face tomato red and his eyes the size of an ornament.

"Oh, nothing at all, America-san," Japan teased, with one side of his lips curled into a smirk. He eyed the unusual sight of the American as a deer caught in the headlights carefully.

"You seem to be having fun without me, America-san," Japan said matter-of-factly, "Why is that?"

"Uh, uh, I, uh," America stuttered hurriedly, trying to come up with some logical excuse that Japan would believe. In the end, he had to tell him the truth.

"I was thinking some dirty thoughts about you and I couldn't help myself!" America shrieked, his words almost incoherent from the hurried speed of his voice.

Japan blushed a bit at this, but he decided to tease his husband a little more.

"What kind of thoughts, America-san~?" he cooed, a small mischievous smile gracing his lips.

"U-Uh…"

Japan waited patiently, allowing his silence to threaten America to speak up quickly.

"You… Uh… You were in this… really kinky maid outfit," America started, "Like, the skirt was way too high! It almost showed some really nice parts, if you catch my drift~"

Japan's blush deepened at this.

"Oh, oh, and then you bent down and it was heaven…" America added dreamily, "You weren't wearing underwear, aha~"

America started to drool a bit, while Japan was trying to rid himself of his embarrassment. It was then did Japan take an even closer look at America that he noticed a growing bulge protruding from the bedsheets.

America realized this as well, and quickly covered the bulge with his hands, but not fast enough.

"...I came up to remind you that today was your day to take the trash out, but I think I will do it today…" Japan said, remembering what he was going to do, "...I will leave you to your… mm… duties."

He turned to leave the room, until America cried out, "Wait! Japan!"

Japan turned back around to face America.

"Hai, America-san?"

America toyed with his fingers as he tried to answer Japan.

"I… uh… I… I-I want you to take care of it for me!" he requested hesitantly.

Japan blushed once again.

"I… a-ano…"

Japan could not find the words to address America's request. But as a loyal husband, Japan couldn't refuse him.

"...Of course…" he murmured. He climbed onto the bed as America pulled the bedsheets off of his throbbing member. Japan clicked his tongue as he eyed it.

"I will have to wash these sheets after this…" he muttered quietly to himself as he got on his knees. He took America's member in his hands and stroked it slowly. America groaned softly, watching Japan work his magic.

Japan licked the tip playfully, eliciting a short gasp from America. He smiled and started to swirl his tongue around it. America took deep breaths, taking in the sensations Japan was giving him.

"Damn, Japan…" he muttered, gripping onto the bedsheets, "How are you… ah… so good at this…?"

Japan smiled all-knowingly, a smile that told America that his secret would never be told.

America chuckled, but lost the chuckle to a guttural moan when Japan lowered his mouth onto his member. America moaned, tangling his hand in Japan's raven black hair as Japan bobbed his head up and down. The warmth on his member almost made him want to cum immediately, but he knew that he should try to hold out just a bit longer.

"Fuck… Fuck, Japan…" he groaned.

America was on the brink of losing himself just from the sight of Japan sucking him off.

Japan was bobbing his head and sucking harder, bringing America even closer to his climax. The pleasure was hurting him in the most desirable way. He couldn't stand it, but he loved it.

"I'm close.. Japan…" His voice grew almost whispery, losing most of his American flair. Japan hummed, creating a warm vibration that sent America over the edge.

"Fuck!" America yelled, feeling the pressure in his lower regions evaporate as he came into Japan's mouth. Japan swallowed it all hungrily, releasing America's slowly softening member with a small pop.

America panted, petting Japan's hair gently. Japan sighed contently, crawling up to America and pressing themselves together. America could hear Japan's heart beating in time with his as if they had become one. The way Japan was looking up at him made his member slowly grow hard again. Japan seemed to notice this and grinded back against it, eliciting a shaky moan from America.

"Oh my… You desire me that much?" Japan teased, faintly trailing a finger under America's chin. America gulped nervously. He hated when Japan toyed with him during times of love, but he absolutely loved it when his husband proved his dominance.

Japan leaned back and arched his back dramatically, trailing his hands down his shirt and pulling it off slowly, tossing it away and revealing his well-toned pale chest. America shared the wise smirk on Japan's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

It seemed he wouldn't have to take the trash out today after all.

* * *

The prompt was made by NellieEllie. I only wrote it out.

I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨


	2. Stress Relief (AmeriPan)

Prompt: America gets home and is tired and stressed, and when America is stressed, usually sex is his go-to method.

This fanfic features AmeriPan as teachers. Of course, human names are used.

* * *

"Another day, another round of kids," Alfred groaned tiredly, slumping into the couch. He heard Kiku sigh as he came up from behind the blonde and massaged his shoulders.

"There, there, Alfred-san," he murmured, his hands doing magic for Alfred. Alfred sighed contently and leaned his head back to look up at Kiku, who had the faintest smile graced on his lips. Kiku leaned down and softly pecked Alfred's nose with a small 'chu,' making Alfred's smile grow bigger.

"You know, Kiku? I could go for something special tonight," Alfred said with the smallest suggestion of seduction, which Kiku did not pick up.

"Mm? And what is that, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe some little thing called… sex?" Alfred replied, his chipper voice turning low and smoothly seductive. Kiku's eyes widened as a blush spread across his face.

"B-But…" Kiku started, but did not finish, "...Of… Of course…"

Alfred beamed and pulled Kiku's head down to give him a peck on the lips. Kiku made a surprised squeak and covered his mouth in adorable embarrassment as he inched away from the couch. Alfred laughed softly as he stood up and walked over and caught his shy husband in an embrace. Kiku nuzzled Alfred's chest lovingly, burying his face in his white dress shirt. Alfred stroked Kiku's back gently, drawing out a sigh from the smaller man.

"Mm… So warm…" Kiku murmured, his voice being muffled as he rubbed his face in Alfred's chest. Alfred patted Kiku's head and picked him up and carried him to the couch. He laid him down and climbed on top of him, his tall figure looming over the smaller man. He brought Kiku in for a gentle but passionate kiss. Kiku moaned softly, allowing his tongue to be dominated by Alfred's own.

Alfred broke the kiss and proceeded to kiss down Kiku's neck, which had the faintest traces of hickeys from before. Kiku whimpered as Alfred added more to the mix, leaning his head back to expose his neck more. Alfred removed his lips from Kiku's pale skin and lifted his shirt up and off of him, exposing Kiku's well-toned chest.

"Damn, Kiku. You're looking fine as ever," Alfred commented, his words dripping like honey. Kiku blushed, but gave Alfred a small smile in response.

Alfred lightly rubbed his fingers against Kiku's nipples and pinched them, eliciting small moans from the Japanese man. He swirled his tongue around one of them, drawing out quiet moans from Kiku.

"Ah… Alfred-san…" Kiku moaned out, "I… I feel hot…"

Alfred could have listened to Kiku's moans on repeat, but now wasn't the time for that.

He trailed his hands and himself down Kiku's quivering body, peppering small kisses on it along the way. When he reached the waist band of Kiku's black dress pants, he untied the belt and pulled it down along with his plain white boxers, releasing his semi-erect member.

"You're so sensitive, Kiku~" Alfred teased, faintly running a finger up and down along Kiku's trembling, leaking member, "You're pretty hard at this point~"

Kiku covered his face in embarrassment, causing Alfred to chuckle.

"Let's take this upstairs, Keeks~"

Alfred picked up the now-naked Kiku and ran up the stairs to their bedroom, and placed him on the bed. Alfred then proceeded to undress himself as Kiku watched, blushing at Alfred's perfectly chiseled body.

"You like looking at me, don't you, Keeks~?" Alfred smirked, causing Kiku to get flustered.

Kiku stuttered as he tried to come up with an answer to Alfred's teasing sentence. Alfred chuckled and crawled on top of the flustered man and kissed him. When they broke away, Alfred crawled down and started to stroke Kiku's member, eliciting a gasp from Kiku. He smirked, quickening his strokes while enjoying the noises of pleasure Kiku made for him. Then he stopped, causing Kiku to whine softly.

"Aw, you were feeling it, Kiku?" Alfred teased, running a finger under Kiku's chin, "Too bad. We're skipping ahead just a bit, today."

Kiku whined more, wearing a cute pouty face, which made Alfred's heart skip just a bit.

"That's cute," he said, smiling. He held two fingers to Kiku's rosy lips.

"Suck," he ordered.

Kiku took the fingers into his mouth and sucked, lubricating them. The feeling of Kiku's tongue sweeping over his fingers was a bit ticklish, yet a little arousing at the same time. When Alfred felt that his fingers were lubricated enough, he pulled them out,

Alfred placed a finger at Kiku's puckered entrance, circling the outline of it slowly. He looked up to Kiku, as if to ask for permission, to which Kiku nodded. He pushed the finger in, causing Kiku to flinch and make a soft, but strained gasp in his throat. Alfred slowly stroked his twitching member and thrusted his finger in and out, drawing out whispery moans from Kiku. He inserted the second finger and scissored his fingers, causing Kiku to cry out his name. He curled his fingers upwards, making Kiku jolt in pleasure. His mouth hung open, unable to do anything but moan and cry out Alfred's name.

Alfred pulled his fingers out, causing Kiku to whine from the loss of pleasure.

"Don't worry, Keeks. There are other things that can satisfy you more than just my fingers," he said, licking Kiku's juices off of his fingers.

"Mm, you taste great, Kiku~"

Kiku blushed, panting softly.

"Now, do me a favor and suck me off, please? I don't want to push into you dry," Alfred said, stroking his cock slowly, making it rock-hard.

Kiku nodded and crawled over to Alfred. He poked the tip of Alfred's member and took it into his hands, massaging it slowly. He licked the tip eagerly, and then took Alfred's member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Alfred groaned quietly, admiring Kiku's amazing blowjob skills. Kiku bobbed his head and started to suck, seemingly forgetting that Alfred only wanted his member to be lubricated. But hey, a blowjob's even better.

"Damn… Hah… H-How are you so… so good at this, Keeks…?" Alfred breathed out, tangling a hand in Kiku's soft, raven-black hair. Kiku only hummed in response, sending a vibration through Alfred, causing him to moan loudly.

"Don't stop… Don't stop…" he breathed out, feeling a tight coil form in his lower regions. Kiku started to vibrate his lips and sucked harder, taking America's breath away. He was getting extremely close to his climax quickly. Perhaps because of how skilled Kiku was at blowjobs?

"Fuck… fuck… I'm close…" America warned, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he closed them. Suddenly, the warmth surrounding his member disappeared, and he opened his eyes.

Kiku had the faintest trace of a smirk on his face as he looked up at Alfred with a playful look in his eyes.

"You can cum once you are inside of me, Alfred-san," Kiku teasingly said. Now it was Alfred's turn to whine. Kiku chuckled softly and crawled on top of Alfred's lap.

"Let us go for a ride, Alfred-san," he said, putting his hands on Alfred's bare shoulders and pecking him on the lips. Kiku positioned Alfred's member at his entrance, breathily moaning as it brushed against his puckered hole.

"Tell me if you're hurting," Alfred said. Kiku nodded, slowly lowering himself down onto Alfred's member. Kiku made a loud strained sound in his throat and shut his eyes tight as he slowly lowered himself down even more. Being inside Kiku was always heaven. His inner walls always tightly hugged his throbbing member, and it was so warm and inviting each time he entered the smaller male. Kiku held Alfred's shoulders tightly, taking deep breaths. Alfred brought Kiku's head towards his for another kiss, which relaxed Kiku's insides a bit.

"You ready?" Alfred asked. Kiku nodded, and slowly moved himself up and down on Alfred's member. He moaned breathily, sliding Alfred's member in and out of him at a steady pace. Alfred groaned at how good it felt to have Kiku's inner walls clenched around him so tightly. He thrusted upwards at Kiku's pace, groaning into Kiku's ear, while Kiku moaned quietly into his own.

"Faster…?" Alfred murmured, trailing his hands up and down Kiku's warm body. Kiku merely nodded, slowly quickening his pace, while Alfred followed suit. Alfred started to change the direction of his thrusts, attempting to find the spot that would drive Kiku crazy with pleasure.

He knew he had found it when Kiku's eyes went wide.

"Ah! Yes, yes, there~! There~!" Kiku screamed, throwing his head back in pleasure. He slammed down onto Alfred repeatedly, in contrast to his shy, slow bouncing from just a few minutes ago. Alfred held onto Kiku's hips, helping him bounce. The sound of Kiku's ragged breathing in his ear made his heart skip and increased the speed of his thrusts.

"God… A-Ah… You're enjoying this… huh?" Alfred murmured into Kiku's ear. Kiku nodded lazily, his head bobbing up and down weakly as he bounced on Alfred's lap. Kiku moaned one word commands to Alfred, such as "faster," "more," and "harder."

"Oh~! I… ah… I am so… so close…!" Kiku breathed out, his words faint and high-pitched.

"Ah… So am I… hah…!" Alfred responded, slamming himself into Kiku, "Cum with me… Kiku… hah…"

Alfred snuck a hand towards Kiku's leaking, throbbing member and started to stroke it quickly. Kiku's breath became hitched, barely even able to form a comprehensible sentence.

"No…! No…! Ah, ah… I will cum~! A-Ahnn~!" Kiku screamed, his bouncing becoming erratic. Alfred kissed Kiku's neck softly and leaned his head towards Kiku's ear.

"Cum, Kiku."

On command, a white essence squirted out of Kiku's member, coating both of their stomachs, while Alfred's essence filled Kiku to the brim with warmth. Kiku's back arched as his eyes rolled into his head, his mouth open in a dazed smile. He trembled as he rolled his hips to ride out his orgasm, while Alfred slowed his thrusts down and stopped. They panted for a while, their eyes locked upon each other's.

"Ah… Ah… Do you feel better now… Alfred-san…?" Kiku panted, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yeah… Hah… That helped a lot, dude…" Alfred replied just as breathlessly. He tucked back a stray strand of Kiku's hair behind his ear and smiled tiredly.

"But… maybe just one more round…?"

Kiku smirked at Alfred's request and softly chuckled.

"Of course."

* * *

Prompt was made by NellieEllie, I just wrote it out.

I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! (*´꒳`*)


	3. Master (AmeriPan)

Prompt: Japan tries to get America's attention by calling him Master.

* * *

"America-san."

"America-san…"

"...A-me-ri-ca-san."

"America-san!"

Japan sighed. America was too into his game to listen to him. He tried tapping on the busy American, but only got ignored once again. He clapped his hands together loudly and repeatedly, but to no avail. He crossed his arms and huffed. How could he get America's attention?

He could try making cute noises, but he wanted to try something new this time. Something… sexy and alluring, perhaps?

"Ah… M-Master…" Japan moaned out, trying to make his voice as honey sweet as possible.

He saw America's head tilt slightly to his right., and then turn to look at Japan.

"Wha…?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"Master… Please… ah… Listen to me..." Japan continued, finding a bit of amusement in his act.

"What are you doing, Japan…?" America slowly questioned.

"Nothing at all, Master~" Japan replied with a playful tone. He walked up to America and sat in his lap, looking up innocently at the confused American.

"Uh…" America didn't seem to know how to register his lover calling him 'Master.'

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Japan asked, keeping a tone of innocence.

"Uh… No…?" America responded, "I'm just confused about why you're calling me 'Master.'"

"Do you not like it, Master…?" Japan asked, playing the pity card with his eyes. America's eyes widened at this.

"N-No! No! I love it!" America said hurriedly. Then a playful smirk grew on his lips.

"But not as much as I love you, Japan~" he cooed.

Japan forgot about his act and covered his red face in embarrassment. He didn't expect the tables to turn, making himself the one being teased at the end. He felt America pat his head as he laughed softly.

"Ah, worked like a charm~" Japan could hear the smirk in America's voice loud and clear.

"Did you just want my attention, Japan~?" America asked, rubbing the smaller man's back gently. Japan sighed contently, uncovering his face and leaning on America's shoulder.

"Mhm…" America smiled and kissed Japan's forehead.

"Sorry for ignoring you, Japan,"

"It is alright, America-san…" Japan sighed, nuzzling America's shoulder.

"Let's cuddle so I can make it up to you!" America exclaimed, jumping up on the couch behind him and pulling Japan up with him. Japan yelped in surprise, landing with an 'oof' on top of America. America was grinning from ear to ear as he stroked Japan's head lovingly. Japan should have been a bit annoyed at the sudden change, but he wasn't able to be. Instead, he smiled and laughed softly, leaning up to peck America on the lips.

"I love you, Japan~" America murmured playfully as he pulled Japan closer.

"I love you as well, America-san…" Japan replied softly, as America brought them in for another kiss.

* * *

This fanfic is so short (Less than 530 words, lol)! I apologize! ≦(._.)≧

Prompt was made by NellieEllie, I just wrote it out.

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and that the next one will satisfy you all! ^^


	4. Teacher Shenanigans (AmeriPan)

Prompt: Ameripan ensues in the Teachers' Lounge during lunchtime.

* * *

Kiku slurped up his noodles as he pondered to himself. He was sitting alone in the teachers' lounge, as all of the kids were at lunch. He stared at the plain white walls in the empty room, relaxed, but bored. Unbeknownst to him, another teacher came into the room and started to creep up behind him.

He slapped his hands onto Kiku's shoulders, causing Kiku to jolt up in surprise. He whipped his head around, only to come face to face with his husband, Alfred F. Jones.

"Oh, it is only you, Alfred-san…" Kiku panted, a faint smile forming on his face.

"Duh! Who else would it be?" Alfred laughed, leaning down to peck Kiku's rosy lips.

Kiku giggled. Alfred sat down in the chair next to him and scooted closer to Kiku.

"I'm so hungry!" Alfred slightly whined, taking out a long sandwich, "Subway, don't fail me now!"

He took out a tape measure and unwrapped his sandwich. He pulled the tape measure out and measured the sandwich, an oddly concentrated look plastered onto his face.

"It's shorter than a foot! I'm suing Subway!" Alfred complained, "Oh well, I'd better eat it anyways."

He stuffed the tape measure away and took a big bite of his sandwich.

"It's hella good! I ain't suing Subway now!" Alfred exclaimed, his mouth full of food. Kiku was a bit disgusted, and he tried to hide the disgust on his face. He had barely even finished a single noodle before Alfred chomped up his sandwich whole.

"Woah, Kiku! You haven't finished your noodles yet?" Alfred noticed. Kiku shook his head. Alfred had a light bulb moment.

"Hey, we could reenact the scene from Lady and the Tramp!" he said. Kiku cocked his head to the side.

"...Lady and the Tramp?" he murmured, confused. Alfred gasped.

"Dude! You've never seen Lady and the Tramp?! We gotta watch it sometime!" he said, bewildered.

"But anyway, there's this really famous scene from it in which the main characters share a noodle and kiss!" Alfred said.

"Ah… I see," Kiku nodded.

"Alright, grab a noodle, Kinky!" Alfred commanded, excited.

"...Please do not call me Kinky, Alfred-san," Kiku muttered. With his chopsticks, he placed one end of the noodle in Alfred's mouth and the other end in his own.

"Okay! Now, all we have to do is slurp!" And slurp they did. Kiku shut his eyes tightly as he slurped timidly. Before he could think, his lips met Alfred's.

Kiku pulled away quickly in surprise. Alfred chuckled, and pulled Kiku's head in to kiss him. It was always heaven being in Kiku's mouth. Kiku melted into the kiss, moaning softly. Alfred looked out of the corner of his eye to see two teachers, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, staring at them, Arthur with a disgusted look and Francis with a contrasting amused look. Alfred flipped them off as he continued to kiss Kiku.

When they broke the kiss, it was as if there were stars in Kiku's eyes that he had never seen before.

"Your eyes look beautiful, you know?" Alfred murmured, staring into Kiku's mysterious coffee-colored eyes.

"Alfred-san… You know very well that they do not," Kiku denied, barely shaking his head.

"They do. Want me to tell you why?" Alfred said, stroking Kiku's faintly red cheek.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown. They're like chocolate, and it's like I'm melting when I look into them. They're like cups of coffee with cream, sweet like whipped cream, but your eyes could never be more beautiful than you," he murmured, kissing Kiku's forehead, "I love you, Kiku."

Kiku was red from Alfred's words.

"I...I-I love you as well, Alfred-san," he replied, his voice barely a whisper. Alfred pulled him in for another tender, but shorter kiss. When they pulled away, they smiled.

"Alright, alright, we get it. You love each other," an irritated voice piped up. They turned to see Arthur standing behind them with crossed arms.

"But you don't have to go all out when there are _other people_ in the _same room_ ," he said sternly.

"Let them be, Arthur. I think they are a cute couple," another voice, Francis, gently assured. Arthur gave a small 'hmph' at this, and walked out of the room.

"I believe you two should get going. Maybe even make out in one of your classrooms, or even do it in the janitor's clo-"

"Ew, save it, French Fry," Alfred interrupted, picking up Kiku bridal style, eliciting a noise of surprise from him, and running out of the room. A loud noise of offense was heard as they drew farther away from the room, receiving a few stares from passing students and teachers.

He carried Kiku back to his classroom, and set him down at the door.

"Wait! But my noodl-"

"Oh, whoops!" Alfred ran away and came back a few minutes later.

"Here, Keeks!" Alfred gave him his noodles.

"...Please do not call me one of your nicknames ever again," Kiku muttered, a bit annoyed.

"...Kik?"

"No."

"...K-Cu-?"

"No."

"Not even Kiku's Delivery Se-"

"Absolutely not."

"Aw sugar honey iced tea, Kiku. You're no fun!" Alfred pouted, puffing his cheeks out.

Kiku chuckled.

"Please just call me Kiku, Alfred-san," he said, a faint smile on his face.

" _Fine._ "

* * *

This fanfic is... quite short as well (A bit more than 950 words)...

The prompt was made by me this time.

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


	5. Punishment (GerIta)

Prompt: Italy messes up on purpose during training so that Germany will punish him. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

"That's the fifth time you've messed up, Italy!" Germany yelled, his veins popping out from his forehead and neck.

"I'm so sorry, Germany! I'm trying my best!" Italy screamed, cowering behind Japan, who was also alarmed at Germany's ear-splitting volume.

"If that is your best, then you have a long way to go, Italy!" Germany yelled, his frustration getting the best of him, "I'm going to have to punish you if you keep this up!"

Italy knew all too well how Germany would punish him. There would be hot, steamy coitus with Germany's interest of BDSM tied in. Both he and Japan had been punished at least a few times before. Germany would never stop until they were too tired to even blink. It always hurt the next day and the day after that, but it was always worth it in the climax of the moment.

"Mi dispiace, Germany! I'll try harder!" Italy apologized.

He wouldn't.

The next few tries had the same outcome. Italy was half-assing everything on purpose, mostly because his lust comes through in the strangest times. He was a romantic nation, after all.

"That's it, Italy! Your punishment comes tonight at 10 PM on the dot! Do not be late!" Germany yelled, having finally broken from Italy's antics.

"Ahh! Sì, Germany!" Italy yelled back, saluting him.

It was 10 PM, and Italy wasn't even close to Germany's place yet, especially with his driving skills. Germany was furious when he arrived half an hour later than Germany's appointed time.

"You're half an hour late, Italy!" Germany scolded, "Were you taking a siesta?"

"Sì! Mi dispiace, Germany! But I had a nice dream!" Italy pleaded, trying to reason with Germany, "I dreamt that you, Japan, and I were kitties! We had fun adventures tog-!"

"That is not an excuse to be late!" Germany butted in, furious.

He caught himself and took slow, deep breaths.

"Now, since you came later than the time I believed would be best, you're going to have to give me five hundred pushups before we move to the real punishment," Germany said. Italy started to sweat at this.

"B-B-But Germany! I don't wanna do pushups!" he pleaded, getting on his knees and praying in front of Germany.

"You'll have to do them! If you want to keep your muscles, you'd better do five hundred pushups or we can move it up to a thousand!"

"I'll do the pushups! I'll do the pushups! Just don't move it to a thousand!" Italy screeched, quickly getting into the pushup position.

After five hundred pushups (and lots of screaming for Italy to finish), Italy collapsed to the floor in pure exhaustion. He was breathing heavily and his arms were on fire.

"Get up," Germany ordered, prodding Italy with his foot gently. Italy was unable to push himself up, leaving Germany to pull him up.

"You're out of shape, Italy," he said, "We need to fortify your training regime."

Italy whined breathlessly in his throat, unable to form complete words.

"Come on, we're going up to my room."

Germany carried Italy upstairs as gently as he could. Italy laid his head on Germany's shoulder, feeling the heat radiate from Germany's apparent red face. It clear to Italy that he still felt very awkward about doing this, even though he had given Italy punishment so many times. He rubbed Germany's shoulders reassuringly, surprising the tense German at first.

"Your muscles are so big, Germany~" Italy commented, feeling up and down Germany's chiseled arms.

"Uh… danke schoen…?" Italy could tell the German was blushing from the obvious unsure tone of his voice. He giggled, causing the German to heat up even more.

When they reached Germany's room, Italy saw that it was nice and tidy, like it always had been before. Germany placed Italy onto the bed and started to unbutton his dress shirt hurriedly, as if he'd just remembered that he was supposed to be punishing Italy, not subjecting to his will. Italy slipped off his own clothes and tossed them away. In no time at all, the two were bare, except for Germany, whose lower regions were still clothed. Italy admired Germany's perfectly chiseled chest and gazed down at his own, which was somewhat less toned than Germany's, but still a bit chiseled.

"Turn around. I'm going to tie your wrists up," Germany ordered. Italy nodded and turned around, bringing his wrists together behind his back. He could hear Germany pull on a drawer and dig through it. He then heard a grunt of approval from Germany as he pulled something out and walked back to him. He jumped a bit when he felt Germany grab onto his wrists and tie them together with presumably one of his belts, as it didn't burn like rope and had a smooth texture to it.

"That should be good," Germany said. Just in case, Italy attempted to pull his wrists apart, but the belt was holding strong and tight. He nodded to Germany and turned around to face him.

Germany then climbed onto the bed with Italy and gently pushed on him to tell him to lay down, to which Italy obeyed to.

"Do you want me to be rough or gentle?"

Rough or gentle? Wasn't Italy not supposed to have a say in this punishment?

"Eh, you can be rough, but a bit more gentle," he replied. Germany nodded, and started to nip roughly at Italy's neck.

Italy moaned softly, shifting in place a bit. He yelped when he felt Germany sink his teeth down into his flesh, drawing blood. Though Germany licked up the blood as an apology, when he moved down, things started to get heated. He sucked roughly on Italy's nipples, and the sensation was painful, but pleasuring at the same time. Germany trailed down to Italy's hips, kissing every inch of skin that he could touch along the way. When Italy felt Germany's breath on his growing member, he could feel his heart beating faster in anticipation.

Germany did not lean down to suck Italy off. Instead, he just stayed in place and kept on hitting Italy's trembling member with warm breaths.

"Germany…" Italy whined, bucking his hips up impatiently.

Germany pushed Italy's hips down forcefully, causing Italy to whine more.

"If you want me to suck you off that much, then beg for it," Germany ordered, sitting up. As much as Italy did not want to have to do any work to get what he wanted, he knew that he would have to comply anyway.

"Oh, please Germany! I need your mouth around my cock!" Italy begged.

"Fine," Germany obliged, getting down and immediately taking in Italy's member. Italy moaned loudly as Germany started to suck harshly. It was always heaven when Germany sucked him off. He knew how to make him go crazy and how to tease him just right. He knew all the tricks that Italy hated and loved. He knew Italy too well.

Italy already felt himself drawing closer to his climax with every suck of Germany's mouth.

"Ge..Germany… I'm…!" he warned, his voice faint and high-pitched.

But then everything stopped.

Germany took his mouth off of Italy's leaking member as Italy gave him a confused look.

"Germany… Wha… What…?" Italy started, trying to get his breath back.

"I never said you were allowed to cum," the German responded, his face stern. Italy whined as his member began to soften.

"But… But German-"

"No buts," Germany interrupted, "Now get on your knees."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Get on your knees."

Italy had no choice to obey, and laid down, propping himself up with his knees. He could sense Germany studying him carefully, wondering what he would do to him next. Suddenly, he felt a hand slap his rear-end, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"One!" Germany called out, using his native language.

Another slap.

"Two!"

Another.

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

Italy tried his best to hold in his tears, wincing after every hit.

"Nine!"

"Ten!"

Italy waited for the next slap to come. He was bracing his body for it. He finally shut his eyes tight. The pain was getting unbearable.

But it never came.

Italy slowly opened his eyes and glanced back at Germany, who had a look of resolve on his face.

"That should be enough," he said with affirmation.

Italy let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, suck on my fingers," Germany ordered.

"Hu-?" Three fingers were shoved into Italy's mouth as he was about to speak. He made a sound of surprise, but ended up lubricating Germany's fingers anyway.

"You're sucking my fingers so eagerly…" Germany noted, "You're really eager for your punishment, aren't you?"

Italy nodded, and Germany pulled his fingers out, placing one at Italy's entrance.

Italy gripped the bedsheets tightly and let out a strangled moan as the first finger entered him. But, he knew that the pain would pass once Germany's fingers found that one spot that would drive him crazy. For now, he had to endure his way through the pain that coursed through his body. He felt Germany insert the second finger and make a scissoring motion with his fingers. The pain seemed to fade away and was replaced by growing pleasure when he started scissoring and made Italy moan softly.

Italy felt the last finger enter him and moaned louder as he felt the fingers inside of him curl upwards, trying to find his prostate. It wasn't until a moment later when Italy felt a spark of pleasure sprint through him, eliciting a loud moan. At the same time, Germany pulled his fingers out, much to Italy's dismay.

He heard the sound of a zipper and the sound of pants sliding down as he begged for more of that pleasure he felt. He felt Germany place a hand on his hips and position his member at Italy's entrance. Then, Germany entered him.

Italy screamed, gripping the bedsheets even tighter than before. Germany stopped pushing to make sure that Italy would be alright.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" Italy breathed out, giving Germany a thumbs-up. Germany waited for a little longer and proceeded to push himself in more, eliciting a loud, strangled moan from Italy. By then, most of Germany's member was buried inside Italy. Italy took deep breaths as he waited for himself to adjust to the size of Germany's member, and nodded when was through.

Germany started to thrust slowly, drawing out soft moans from Italy. Italy wished that his wrists weren't tied so that he could hold Germany's hands in his own.

"Faster…" he murmured, tilting his head so that he could look at Germany.

"When did I say that you could order me around?" Germany retorted, smacking Italy's hips. Italy moaned, becoming more aroused by Germany's act of dominance. However, Germany obeyed Italy and thrusted faster, eliciting louder moans from the Italian.

"Oh yes…!" Italy moaned out, bucking back against Germany's thrusts. He wanted more satisfaction. He was waiting for Germany to hit that special spot inside of him, the spot that would make his mind go blank from the pleasure.

"Germany…!" he moaned, "I… I want you to… to p-pound into me…!"

"You're too impatient, Italy," Germany said, "You need to learn the importance of patience, or else I won't think to allow you to order me around."

"But… B-But Germa- Aah!" Germany had found his prostate, and he was not afraid to drill mercilessly into Italy.

"Oh, fuck! Ge-Germany!" Italy screamed as Germany sped up his thrusts. He couldn't form complete sentences anymore. He could only scream "more," "harder," "faster," and "Germany." Italy felt like he was on Cloud Nine with every thrust. He felt a knot form in his lower regions, tightening and tightening until it threatened to burst at any minute. In the spur of the moment, he felt Germany pump his member, heightening his pleasure.

"Ge-Germany!" Italy screamed, unable to hold himself together any longer, "I'm gonna… I… Ah…!"

He faintly felt Germany wrapping his hand around the base of his member as Germany slowed his pace.

"Hah… Huh…?" Italy moaned out lazily, "Ge..Germany…?"

"I can't let you cum yet, Italy," Germany said.

"Huh...? But why…?" Italy whined, bucking his hips back with force.

"You're too impatient, Italy. You need to learn the importance of patience."

"But… But Germany…"

"No buts, Italy. I'm going to stay on this pace for as long as I choose to."

"You're so mean, Germany…"

Italy was left in agony as Germany slowly thrusted into him. He whined loudly, hoping that it would annoy Germany so much that he would have to give in to him. It did.

Germany groaned in frustration as Italy won him over.

"Fine, have your way then, Italy," he growled, pounding forcefully into him. Italy lost his innocently smug smile of victory as he let out pleasure-filled screams.

"You… You're po-pounding into m-me so forcefully…! I'm gonna cum, Ge-Germany! I'm go-gonna, ah!"

He climaxed quickly, but did not cum.

"W-Wha…?" Italy questioned tiredly.

"You can't cum yet, Italy," Germany said defiantly, "If you want to cum, you'd better beg for it."

"Oh, oh, Germany! I want… I want to cum!" Italy screamed, the pleasure turning agonizingly painful for him, "P-Please! Let me cum, let me cum!"

"Beg more!" Germany ordered, slapping Italy's hips once again.

"Ah! Your cock… your cock… i-it's driving me crazy…! I… I n-need to cum! P-Please, Germany!"

He felt Germany start stroking him hurriedly, bringing him to another knee-quivering climax. He moaned as he felt himself being drained out of energy. Italy collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. He felt Germany untying the belt tied around his wrists, letting them drop on either side of him.

"...Would you like to stay here tonight, Italy?" Germany asked.

"Sì, Germany~" Italy replied in a cheerful, but tired tone.

He slid under the covers and patiently waited for Germany to join him. After Germany moved around the room to put everything away, he climbed into bed with the tired, but happy Italian. "Hey, Germany?" Italy asked.

"Ja, Italy?"

"...Why do you consider sex a punishment?"

Italy turned to look at Germany, whose face was red from embarrassment. Italy giggled, and hugged the flushed German.

"Aw, it's okay, Germany~ I know you just think of me and Japan as friends with benefits~" he chirped, throwing the German into more embarrassment.

"I-It's not like that…" the German mumbled, "I...It's just your punishment…"

"Don't be like that, Germany~" Italy said, patting the German's shoulder, "Admit it~! The Axis trio is just basically a threesome of friends with benefits~!"

"Italy, don't say things like that!"

"You can't deny it, Germany~ We're all friends with benefits~"

"Stop saying 'friends with benefits!'"

* * *

Once again, the prompt was (kind of) made up by NellieEllie, and I wrote it out.

We have a headcanon that the Axis have meme meetings, lol. It's pure crack, but it's fun, aha. (^ц^ )

Also, this is my first time writing Gerita, so I hope you enjoyed it! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


	6. Comforting Your Ally (Axis Trio)

Prompt: Japan's going through a hard time, and Germany and Italy hug it out with him.

Note: This fanfic is not a reference to any historical events **at all**. Japan's problem is **fictional**.

* * *

Japan sighed as he leaned against the wall. Too much was happening in his country. He was devastated. He couldn't keep his head up anymore. He slid down against the wall, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes.

'No… I cannot cry like this…' he thought, failing to keep his composure. He brought his knees up and buried his face in his arms.

'I am… shaming my honor…'

He convulsed slightly as he started to cry.

However, he had forgotten that Germany and Italy were still in the vicinity.

He heard footsteps approach, and in a panic, he roughly wiped away his tears, the smooth material of his uniform burning against his skin, and stood up. Germany emerged next to him and turned to face Japan.

"Oh, hallo Japan," Germany greeted, "I didn't know you were up here. I thought that you were out somewhere."

"Ah, konbanwa, Doitsu-san," Japan bowed, attempting to even out his shaky voice, "I just had lunch."

"That's good to hear," Germany nodded, "Italy and I went out for Italian food."

"Oh, I see. Did you enjoy the food?" Japan asked.

"Ja. It was quite pleasant," Germany replied.

Suddenly, Germany's face changed from fairly pleasant to doubtful. His eyes narrowed, studying Japan's face.

"Japan…" he started, his voice low, "Your eyes…"

Japan was afraid that this would happen.

"...What about my eyes…? Is there something wrong with them?" he asked quietly, trying to hide the fear from his tone.

Germany was silent.

"...Have you been crying, Japan?" he asked, a flicker of worry passing his usual rough expression.

"Not at all, Germany-san," Japan replied quickly. He should have thought this out better.

"Don't lie to me, Japan," Germany growled slightly, "I don't tolerate liars."

Japan looked down at his feet, avoiding Germany's gaze. Germany's face turned to worry once again, as he stood there, not knowing how to comfort his longtime ally. The only thing he could do was step closer to Japan and put his hands on his small, drooping shoulders. Japan slightly flinched and lowered his head. He stepped closer to Germany as he felt himself start to cry once again. Germany started to panic a bit, not knowing how to comfort Japan.

"Germany! Germany! Whatcha doing?" Italy's cheerful voice ringing up from the bottom of the stairs

'Oh no…' Japan was even more anxious, feeling the need to run away to hide in his room. As if his mind was read, Germany pulled Japan closer to him.

"Germany? You there?" Italy was getting closer now.

"Italy…" Germany quietly responded.

"Germany?"

Italy emerged from the stairs, and when he saw Germany turned away from him, his smile faded from his face.

"...Germany…" Italy's voice quieted down.

Germany lowered his head. Italy walked around to see a sobbing Japan in Germany's hold. Italy rushed forward to hug Japan, pulling Germany in as well. Italy started to whisper reassuringly in Italian into Japan's ear, stroking his back gently like a mother would her child. Japan's body started to convulse once more as he hesitantly leaned into Italy. Italy pulled Germany's arms down to Japan's waist and wrapped them around Japan's shaking figure. He flashed a sorrowful smile at Germany before he moved his eyes back to Japan.

"No… D-Do not look at me…" he cried softly, his voice barely a whisper. He tried to turn away, but Italy pulled his head into his line of sight.

"Oh… Japan…" Italy murmured sadly, his amber eyes seemingly dulling.

Italy pushed softly on Germany's arms to tell him to let go of Japan, to which Germany complied. Italy sat down, gently pulling Japan down with him. He pulled Japan into a warm and gentle embrace, feeling a wet sensation on his right shoulder.

"You're going to be okay, Japan. We're here for you," Italy murmured, the words of his language melting into Japan's ears.

Italy looked up at Germany, his eyes beckoning him to do the same. Germany nodded slightly, kneeling and rubbing his small ally's quivering shoulders.

"You can pull through, Japan," he murmured, his rough tone a lullaby to Japan. They stayed like this for a while, until Italy gently pushed Japan back onto Germany.

Germany was confused, but sat down as Japan seemingly floated down into his lap. Italy smiled and crawled over to Japan. He hovered over Japan's head and softly kissed his forehead. Japan opened his eyes, surprise visible in his dark caramel eyes. Italy giggled softly when a faint blush appeared on Japan's now sticky face.

"You're cute when you blush, Japan~" Italy chirped, reverting back to his usual chipper tone. Japan blushed even more at this comment and covered his face in embarrassment. Italy giggled once more and pulled Japan up.

"Come on, Japan. You should go wash your face," he suggested. Japan nodded, walking over to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Japan came back. His nose and cheeks were a rosy red color, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, Japan…" Italy held his arms out and walked over to Japan, who hesitantly approached Italy and pressed himself against him.

"You're going to be alright… I know you will," Italy murmured, rubbing Japan's back. Italy made a motion for Germany to join them, which Germany obeyed. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the two smaller nations and sighed quietly.

Both nations could barely hear Japan's soft breathing over their own as they were huddled together.

"...Thank you…" Japan whispered, "Thank you… for being here… for me…"

"It's what we're supposed to do, Japan," Italy replied, hugging Japan tighter, "We can't let an ally suffer."

"Ja. That's not what being a team is about," Germany joined in, "We're supposed to look after each other."

"...I cannot express my gratitude enough…" Japan's voice became faint as he tried to hold in his tears.

"You don't need to," Italy murmured, "As long as one of us is happy, we'll be happy, too."

Japan smiled as he allowed a single tear of happiness to fall.

"Thank you."

* * *

This was just an attempt to write something sad.

I'm heartless, lol. (*´ω｀*)

I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! ( •⌄• ू )✧


	7. Waiting (AmeriPan)

Prompt: Japan misses America and cuddles with a stuffed animal, and then when America comes back, he gets (jokingly) jealous.

* * *

Japan hugged the giant alpaca plush America had given him tightly as he laid on the couch, waiting for America to come back from his business trip. It had been a boring and lonely week without America, and texting, calling, and even Skype calling him wasn't enough for Japan. The only thing he could think about was how America was doing. He tried to draw to take his mind off of America, but when sketches of America started to gather on the paper, he stopped.

He even tried to cook without thinking of America, but when he looked down, he saw the familiar hamburger patty sizzling in the pan. It was obvious at this point: He was yearning for America's company. He tried talking to England, and Germany and Italy about how much he missed America, but the responses would always be the same.

"He'll come back."

"Just be patient, Japan."

No.

It was impossible for him to be patient at this point.

He needed to see America.

He wanted to be in his arms again, hear that familiar chipper voice again, and most of all:

He wanted to see his smile again.

He tried turning on the television to something interesting. It worked at first, but his thoughts would slowly stray over to America. And he never noticed it before, but it seemed… darker, without America's presence in the house. Pochi and Tama seemed to share Japan's thoughts as well. They were less energetic without America to play with them. Even though they didn't seem to agree with what America called "playing," it was still fun, and it kept their hearts racing.

Japan stared out at the window, waiting, just waiting for even a small sign of America. Pochi and Tama were laying in a heap at the door, seemingly consoling each other while listening for that familiar click of the door being unlocked. Japan wondered if this was how America felt when he was gone for his own business trips. He wondered what America did while he was out of the house for so long.

Japan struggled to keep his eyes open and alert. He hadn't gotten much sleep ever since America left. Everything seemed to blur into one, and he was getting very dizzy. Suddenly, he heard America's voice.

"It's okay, Japan. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Yes. Maybe he should go to sleep… He wouldn't be long…

* * *

Japan hurriedly sat up on the couch. What time was it? How long had he been asleep?

Shit, he shouldn't have gone to sleep. He only listened because he missed the sound of America's voice. He was angry at himself for being so weak and stupid.

He realized he was still holding onto the alpaca plush that America had given him, and he grew sad again. He checked the time on his phone. 2:32 PM. He'd only been asleep for ten minutes. He hugged the plushie again, wishing that it was America, who would wrap his arms around him and squeal about how cute he was. He smiled a bit at the thought. As much as he hated it when America called him cute, it did feel a bit nice to have someone think of him as endearing.

Then he heard it. The familiar clicking sound. America was here. Pochi and Tama were barking and meowing nonstop. He bolted up from the couch and ran to the door. When the door opened, America emerged with the same goofy smile he usually wore. Japan threw himself at America and gave him a tight hug, pressing his face into America's chest.

"Woah, Japan! I missed you, too!" America laughed, hugging the smaller man back with equal force.

"Aw, Pocky, Sam, I didn't forget about you two, either!" America slightly leaned down to allow the pets to paw at his hands. Japan let go of America and pulled his head down to give him a peck on the lips.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Japan. You were in my head all week!" America exclaimed, patting Japan's head.

"As were you~" Japan replied, smiling widely.

"Aw, you wore your animal hoodie just for me~? That's so cute~!" America squealed.

Japan had been wearing his black cat hoodie all week, but luckily, he hadn't dirtied it yet. America picked up Japan, and noticed that he was holding the alpaca plush he had bought for him.

"You've been holding onto this all week?" America asked, pointing at the plush. Japan nodded.

"It reminded me of you, so I had cuddled with it," Japan responded, feeling shy.

"Japan…" America's face became blank, and Japan was unable to read his eyes. He worried if he had upset America in some way.

"Only I can cuddle with you!" America exclaimed with a jokingly jealous look. Japan giggled, and America took the plush away from him and set it on the couch.

"Let's go cuddle!" America flew up the stairs, causing the pets to bark and meow at them after they disappeared upstairs. They ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed smiling and laughing happily together.

"Haha, I missed cuddling with you, Japan~" America laughed, rubbing their noses together.

"Mm… So did I~" Japan murmured.

"I don't ever want to see you cuddling with that alpaca ever again, Japan!" America exclaimed, his joking tone indicating that he wasn't seriously jealous, just playfully jealous. Japan muffled his soft laughing by covering his mouth with his hand.

"What's so funny, Japan~?" America teased, crawling over Japan and tickling his stomach.

"Aha! No-Nothing, America-sa-haha!" Japan cried, unable to breathe.

Ah, how Japan had missed moments like this. Though he knew well that they would have to separate from each other, he also knew that they would always come back together and become one once again.

They would never be able to be fully torn apart if their love could hold them together.

* * *

This... wasn't really what the original prompt asked for. I apologize, lol. m(*-ω-)m

Prompt was made by NellieEllie, I only wrote it out.

I'm also sorry that the majority of the fanfics centered around AmeriPan. It's one of my favorite pairings, lol. ヾ(_ _*)

Welcome to the end of the collection! I hope you enjoyed at least one of the fanfics in this collection, and please don't forget to rate and review!


End file.
